So Close, Yet Still So Far
by AriandEzra
Summary: "So close to reaching that famous happy ending..." A continuation of last night's episode. Might be multi-chaptered.


**I am still unable to process that fact that Aria and Ezra finally made love. I usually don't like that phrase, but those two are soulmates, so I'm going to use it. I mean, did you see the way their hands intertwined when he laid her down on the bed! …..I'm also thinking that was a very Lucian move. It was too intimate to be scripted. It was just…in a word to sum it all up, magical.**

**So, I spent all day during my shortened school day writing this. I couldn't pay attention at all. I'm debating on whether or not to turn it into a full story, so let me know. It'll be more of a side project if I do. "A Little Romance" and "I Know You" are my babies, though I'm sure I'll love this one too.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

><p>Aria knew that there was always calm after a storm. Or that there was a safe haven in the midst of a wild war spinning out of control. It was common knowledge she attained from the numerous classics that she kept in her bookshelf. Some were bought by herself, some as birthday presents, and some were treasure gifts from a certain person laying beside her. Here, in the craziness of Rosewood, Aria's source of calmness and place of protection was right in Ezra's arms; where she was currently and longed to remain.<p>

But, unfortunately, yet another war was being brewed between her parents and her relationship and Aria kept losing her battles. It simply wasn't fair for them to want her happiness, but try to take away the only person who could supply her with pure bliss.

Now wasn't the time for Aria to think of his upcoming departure from Rosewood and how her parents were getting their way once more. Now was the time to lie in his arms for what could be her last time.

Her mind kept whirring though, dwelling on the hypocrisy of Ella and Byron. Her father had a family-wreaking affair with one of his grad-students, and although the dynamics between her father and Meredith's short termed relationship and her and Ezra's committed, loving one in which they didn't intend to hurt anyone, Byron was fully aware he had been in the same position.

And Aria couldn't bear to think about Ella. Her mother, her own mother who listened to her and Ezra not even two weeks before and was supposedly trying to process what they were seemed to be retracting her words. That hurt more than anything; when it seemed like someone would be on her and Ezra's side, everything was ripped out from underneath Aria's feet.

With the loss of his job, Ezra was moving away and Aria had the right mind to go off with him. She wasn't going to let herself be without him. Never again. She'd made that mistake too many times.

Still and low breathing was all that could be heard against the four walls of Ezra's tiny apartment that had shielded them for so many months before the truth came out. The two laid with a slight sheen of sweat coating their skin and the thin sheets of his bed set covering them. Aria was flush against him, their hands still entwined. It had truly been the most magical night of her life. Aria now knew how it felt to give yourself and have completely and total intimacy with your soulmate.

Lazily, Ezra's hand reached up to brush strands of hair from her face. In his eyes, she seemed to sparkle. Aria's usual glow was emphasized. Her heart lurched in his chest as their eyes stayed locked on one another and a clear decision his mind. Ezra couldn't ultimately leave Aria; it just wasn't possible. No matter how hard he had tried before, he always came back to her. Even if he did go escape to his parents for a week or so, she was his circle of light; what kept him happy. Without Aria, Ezra was sure he'd tumble into a pit of depression.

There were schools in the next town over, merely twenty minutes away. Or there were the choices of elementary school and middle school. He'd take juveniles over leaving her any day, any given week. Aria was what kept him anchored to the Earth and Ezra couldn't lose that.

"You're so beautiful," he spoke, raising their interlaced fingers to brush her cheek with the back of his hand. A lump began to form in Aria's throat. She was in a state of bliss, but unsure of what to say. She wanted to choose her words carefully in fear of never being able to speak to him again.

"Aria," Ezra said, speaking once more and reluctantly unlocking their hands to raise her eyes to look at him. "I couldn't handle leaving you. If I go to my parents, I'll be coming back." His voice was incredibly soft and faded as he planted his lips upon hers, their bodies meshing once more.

The light in Aria's eyes seemed to reignite even brighter while tears spilled over her cheeks. Ezra spent a few minutes consoling her by holding Aria tight and drying her tears by kissing them away from her face with his tender touch. As the trails of the tears dried, Ezra ran his finger tips lightly over Aria's skin, trying to soak up everything about the moment with her completely raw and revealed to him.

"Thank you," Aria managed to get out. "Thank you for loving me the way you do. Thank you for tonight. You're all I could ever want…could ever need." Becoming caught up in her own words, Aria buried her head into Ezra's bare chest, her own heaving as she held back cried. He couldn't leave her for good. Ezra needed to back if he picked up and left for a while. She'd make him come back if force was needed. "Let me go to New York with you with."

"Aria, I can't," Ezra said, trying to push away his own tears. He wouldn't relinquish his control. He needed to be the strong one for both himself and Aria's fragile state. "It'll cause bigger problems. But, I'll be back. I've resolved that I can't leave you. I just need to get my bearings."

Pursing her lips, Aria remained silent, pressing her ear against Ezra's chest to hear the beating. His pulse was a way of letting her know that this was absolute reality. She was petrified that in the matter of moments, she'd wake up and this would all be one hazy dream. Even with the sad news brought along, Aria didn't regret the night at all.

Ezra's mind was a complete whirlwind. With options of going, staying, and looking, he couldn't think straight. He could go up to New York and search, ultimately coming back to Rosewood and home to Aria or interview at the next town or the elementary school or junior high.

When first starting out, the middle school ten minutes away from Hollis, but over the border of Rosewood expressed immediate interest in Ezra, practically fighting against Rosewood High for him. If they still wanted him like they did a year ago, he might have found a solution to the problem. Ezra wouldn't tell Aria immediately as to not get her hopes up, but if he landed the position, he'd surprise her.

"I love you," Aria's voice finally piped up. The ominous quiet was shattered, but those were words Ezra had no problem hearing. It made his heart flutter; Aria wasn't one to actually speak of her love rather than show it. Her nose was nuzzled against his chest and one of her hands rested behind Ezra's neck. Aria could feel sleep slowly claiming her body.

"I love you, too," Ezra replied, but Aria had already drifted off to that cozy place of dreamland. "More than you'll ever know." His words seemed to meld into the air as Ezra held her tight and let the darkness take over.


End file.
